Holly Dale
| family= | twitter= | first appearance= Kissed}} Holly Dale is a Canadian Director on Reign. Life & Career Holly Dale is a Canadian film and television director and film producer. She received a Gemini Award in 2008 for Best Direction in a Dramatic Series (Durham County). Dale and Janis Cole operate the Toronto-based independent production company Spectrum Films, and shared a Genie Award for P4W: Prison for Women, a 1981 documentary about Canada's only prison for women. Notes * Alan van Sprang, Rossif Sutherland, Jonathan Keltz, Rachel Skarsten, Shawn Doyle, Peter Dacunha, and Vanessa Carter have all appeared on a episode arch in Flashpoint, while Holly Dale and Charles Binamé have directed multiple episodes. * Holly Dale directed an episode that Ted Atherton appeared on in Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye * Alan van Sprang, Rachel Skarsten, and Jonathan Keltz have all acted on 1-800-Missing while Holly Dale has directed multiple episodes. * Tahmoh Penikett and Holly Dale have both worked on Wildfire. * Jonathan Keltz and Holly both worked on Cold Case * Jonathan Keltz and Holly both have worked on 4 different shows together, but never met until Reign, on the episode Kissed in 2013. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed (Director) Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood (Director) Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation (Director) The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers (Director) Betrothed Extreme Measures (Director) The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Director Credits * This does not include all credits. {| class="wikitable sortable" width=100% |+Producer |- ! scope="col" | Year ! scope="col" | Title ! scope="col" | Role ! scope="col" class="unsortable" | Notes |- |2000 |First Wave |Director |7 Episodes |- |2000 |Twice in a Lifetime |Director |9 Episodes |- |2001 |Tracker |Director |3 Episodes |- |2003 |Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye ||Director |10 Episodes |- |2005 |1-800-Missing |Director |4 Episodes |- |2005 |The Collector |Director |9 Episodes |- |2006 |Wildfire |Director |2 Episodes |- |2006 |Kyle XY |Director |1 Episode |- |2007 |Durham County |Director |4 Episodes |- |2007 |Blood Ties |Director |2 Episodes |- |2009 |The Forgotten |Director |1 Episode |- |2009 |Cold Case |Director |9 Episodes |- |2000 |The Border |Director |1 Episode |- |2010 |Flashpoint |Director |6 Episodes |- |2010 |Being Erica |Director |4 Episodes |- |2012 |The Firm |Director |5 Episodes |- |2012 |Falling Skies |Director |2 Episodes |- |2013 |Dexter |Director |2 Episodes |- |2014 |Castle |Director |4 Episodes |- |2010 |Reign |Director |5 Episodes |- |2014 |Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |Director |2 Episodes |- |2014 |Chicago Fire |Director |2 Episodes |- |2015 |Blue Bloods |Director |1 Episode Category:Crew Category:Director Category:Canadian